1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a touch-sensing display apparatus and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present application relates to a touch-sensing display apparatus having a capacitive touch structure and a fabricating method of the touch-sensing display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Input devices of many information products have been changed from conventional keyboards and mice to touch apparatuses so as to comply with requirements for convenience, miniaturization, and being user-friendly. The touch apparatuses can be assembled to various flat panel displays to equip the same with functions of both displaying frames and inputting information of operation.
On the other hand, organic light emitting diode (OLED) refers to a semiconductor device which is capable of converting electric energy into light energy and has advantages of self-luminescence, extra slimness, high contrast, short response time (within a few microseconds), significantly wide view angle, low power consumption, wide work temperature range, panel flexibility, and so forth. Hence, the OLED is frequently applied to a number of electronic products.
In consideration of the advantages of the touch apparatus and the OLED, an OLED touch-sensing display apparatus formed by integrating the touch apparatus and the OLED can be applied in a more extensive manner. Nonetheless, device performance of the OLED is decayed by moisture and oxygen, and therefore it is necessary to further package the OLED during integration of the OLED and the touch apparatus to prevent entry of moisture and oxygen. In a conventional touch apparatus, a touch structure is formed on a substrate, while the OLED is formed on another substrate. After the two substrates are assembled, the assembled substrates are then packaged with use of adhesives. As a result, the OLED touch-sensing display apparatus inevitably has certain thickness. Therefore, issues of miniaturizing the integrated OLED touch-sensing display apparatus and furnishing the same with advantages of the touch structure and the OLED should be resolved for developing the OLED touch-sensing display apparatus.